Cupid's Arrow
by Basil4Life
Summary: Love is a powerful emotion. Even those who try to avoid it are at one point succumbed to it.


**Disclaimer: **Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, and Mrs. Judson are sole property to Eve Titus/Walt Disney Corportation. Amber belongs to ALS123 and used with permission.

* * *

It was a calm, tranquil morning in the grand capitol of London. Across the Thames River, dawn was slowly approaching as the sun rose above the horizon. Like every morning, the citizens of this magnificent empire began to emerge from their homes one by one as the start of a brand new day presented itself. Londoners—both humans and mice—scurried about the growing busy cobblestone streets either rushing to make a departing hansom or just battling the large crowds among the sidewalks to get to wherever their desired destination was to.

In a city such as London, the hustle and bustle of this busy metropolis never seemed to bother anyone. In fact, it was the calmest sound to most. The everyday sounds of shop owners opening their doors to prepare for another day of sales to policemice either heading home after a long, boring night of walking about their assigned areas or running after some pick-pocketing street urchin was what they all lived for. Without these noises, it would seem like a ghost town. The bell from the clock towered chimed loud and clear across the city, indicating the seventh hour. Even in the further parts of London, the faint sounds of Big Ben could be heard regardless of the sheer distance.

The sun had finally risen, shining as brightly as it could across the many streets. The cries of newsboys, vendors, bobbies, and average citizens roared louder as if the very rays of the large fire ball were their source of energy. Of course, this couldn't be said for some. The very sign of daylight for the few came with a response of covering their heads with their blankets or turning away from their windows.

Within the small household of 221 ½ Baker Street, not a sound of life was heard, but it wouldn't be long before the landlady, Mrs. Judson, would rise from her own sleep to start another day of keeping up with her tenets, especially Basil who was considered her worst for he was always causing some kind of destruction towards anything and everything he touched. Still, it was too early for the elder woman to rise from her warm bed, which also meant more time between her two younger tenets.

Inside the darkened bedroom, Basil and his young lover, Amber, slept peacefully as they remained in each other's arms. It almost seemed that this moment of tranquillity could last forever, but unfortunately all good things must end eventually. Through a small opening in between the thick green curtains, the rays of the sun peaked through, hitting Basil's face straight on. He groaned deeply as he tried to escape it, but to no avail. When he felt slight movement from beside him, Basil ceased hastily so not to disturbed the young doe. As she sighed his heart melted. To the older mouse, Amber looked like an angel as she rested close to him, her head resting on his bare chest and her arms wrapped around his waist. This precious sight always brought a smile to Basil's face for this was the kind of scene that would always repeat in his mind for he wanted it to become reality. He wanted to be able to wake up to this woman by his side for the rest of his days.

Breaking out of his thoughts, he realized that Amber was beginning to stir. Basil chuckled lightly as her hair slid down her face, covering her tired eyes. Lightly, he brushed the strands away, tucking the loose hair behind her ear. To the detective, she seemed so beautiful, that is not to say that she wasn't at any other time of the day, but there was that angelic vibe to her as her eyes slowly opened.

"Good morning," whispered Basil, wrapping his arms a bit tighter around Amber as she looked up at him with a tired smile.

"Hmm," was all she said in response. Basil knew that she never spoke right as she woke up, but finally she responded with a good morning herself.

"I trust you slept well, darling."

"When do I not?" Amber asked teasingly as she pulled herself closer to Basil's warm body. "Besides, when with you I do tend to sleep better."

"Is that so?" he asked. "Then perhaps we should make this little arrangement a permanent thing, hmm?"

Amber chuckled as the elder mouse began to place soft kisses across her face until he finally caught her lips in a tender kiss. It always seemed like the young woman had taken a shot of some love drug whenever they kissed for it always left her in a wonderful daze once they finally departed.

"I don't think Mrs. Judson would like that all too much, Basil, and you know that. In fact, I better get out of here before she catches us again."

"It is not as if we're doing anything inappropriate, my dear," Basil stated matter-of-factly.

"Well we know that, but she doesn't. I wouldn't be too surprised if she and Dr. Dawson suspect us partaking in such intimate activities behind their backs. We're practically on thin ice with the poor woman already and that's not something I want to keep treading."

Sighing in defeat, Basil nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, I do believe you to be correct on that one. But I do fear I am beyond treading thin ice with my landlady, Amber. In fact, I presume myself to be drowning." With that said, both laughed at this realization. If Basil wasn't blowing something up with his strange chemistry experiments, he was finding something else of Mrs. Judson's to destroy. All in the name of science and of keeping London safe from the criminals of the underworld Amber would think to herself as she shook her head, smiling with such amusement.

Placing a quick kiss on Basil's cheek, he knew that for now at least, he had to let his precious Amber go before they received another lecture from their elder friends about their inappropriate sleeping arrangement. He watched as she wrapped her light purple housecoat around her lithe form. Such grace, he would think before she turned back towards him with a loving smile before quietly leaving for her own bedroom which was just further down the hall from his own.

As he was once more left alone, Basil sighed deeply as he leaned against the headboard of his bed, thinking his usual thoughts. At least the thoughts that began to form since he first started courting Amber. For almost three years they had been together and he started to wonder if now was the time to take their relationship to the next level. Without a doubt. He wouldn't want anything better than to have Amber as his wife and for her to have him as her husband. This wasn't the first time Basil had gained these thoughts of marriage. In fact, after they had been together romantically for over the course of a year and half, the very idea came to him. The only thing was he felt that it would be too soon and he did not wish to rush things between them. He wanted everything to develop in a slow, smooth pace.

Finally sitting at the edge of the bed, Basil reached into the single drawer of his bedside table and pulled out a small black box. At the very sight of this, his heart began to race as his nerves escalated. He had to make his move and soon. This wasn't the first time the detective thought to do this, but like those countless time before, he backed out for he feared that things would not go as planned or worse, Amber would reject his proposal. Regardless of how long the two of them had been together, he knew all too well that love was unpredictable. To him, it felt like jumping into water and never knowing whether or not it was shallow or deep. In this particular situation, this is how Basil felt. Amber rejecting him was the shallow water, where accepting was the very ocean he wished to be in. After placing the box back where it was, he stood up, stretching before slipping into his wrinkled white shirt he grabbed from the floor before heading downstairs.

Seeing that it was going to be another blazing hot day, no fire burned in the hearth as he saw Mrs. Judson bustling about the sitting room before heading into the kitchen, probably to start breakfast. Dr. Dawson, Basil's long-time friend and colleague sat quietly in his chair, sipping on a cup of fresh brewed tea and reading the morning London Mouse for anything that would peek his interest. It was when the detective sat down himself that the doctor noticed he was there.

"Ah, good morning, Basil," Dawson greeted his young friend cheerfully, closing the paper before folding it and placing it on his lap. "You seemed to be in a rather upbeat mood."

"Indeed I am, doctor," Basil agreed, looking towards the staircase before continuing. "I believe tonight might be the night," he announced, though slight fear still lingered in his voice.

"That's marvellous!" Dawson exclaimed upon hearing such news. "It'll be good for you to finally settle down. Have you already bought a ring?"

"I did over a year ago," he answered, "but I could never find the courage to ask her. But I can feel it, Dawson. I know that I must ask Amber now."

"Ask me what?" Amber questioned as she descended the stairs. She had changed out of her cream coloured nightdress and into a simple light pink dress. Her hair was tied back with a simple white ribbon.

"Ah…n-nothing of great importance, darling," Basil replied fearing that his plan was almost discovered. Rising from his seat, he met Amber at the bottom of the stairs. Taking her into his arms, he leaned forward, catching her lips with his own in a loving kiss.

"All right, Basil, what did I miss?" she asked, the look of suspicion on her face.

"Nothing at all, I assure you."

"Okay, I'm going to see if Mrs. Judson needs any help in the kitchen. Just stay out of trouble."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything." Shaking her head with amusement, she made her departure into the kitchen. Basil waited until he knew for sure Amber was away from the door before sighing with relief and turning back towards Dawson who only grinned.

"That was quite subtle, Basil," Dawson teased, laughing harder when his young friend gave him a look on annoyance.

"You are one to laugh," the detective shot back. "I can't have Amber know a single detail of what I have planned tonight. My nerves are already running amok and you picking at me really is not helping."

"Just don't worry too much. If that woman remained by your side for these long years, I'm sure she will definitely accept your hand in marriage. Just be the mouse she fell in love with and you'll be just fine."

Sighing, Basil sank back into his chair. "You make it sound too simple, Dawson. But you have had experience in this when I have not. Amber is the first woman I have come to love in over twenty years, but the first I have ever wanted to take the next step with. I know it is unusual of me to be acting in this manner, but-"

"Basil, you're in love. Believe me, I too was the same when proposing to Margaret. It's perfectly normal to react this way. But it's confidence that makes it all worthwhile."

When hearing this, the younger mouse smiled at his friend for it seemed to relax him. Basil knew that Dawson was right. If he did not have the confidence to make his move, then he probably never will. He did not want to risk losing Amber if she indeed wanted more and he was too afraid to approach her.

Later on that night, Amber was slightly aware of Basil's plans, but like the great mouse he was, he managed to reveal just enough that would not give anything of importance away. After a romantic dinner at the very restaurant Basil had taken her when they first started courting, the elder mouse suggested taking a quiet stroll through Regent's park. Much to his delight, Amber agreed and they found themselves walking among the beautiful rose gardens which seemed to set the mood just they way the detective wanted it to be.

The moon shined brightly in the night's sky, the light reflecting off the entire park. A cool breeze came whooshing through, but it felt wonderful as Basil closed his eyes, allowing the wind to brush over him. When he opened his eyes to glance over at Amber, he saw that she too was in the same state of tranquillity. She glowed brightly like an angel while she looked at the beautiful coloured roses surrounding them.

"Come," said Basil finally, pulling Amber towards him, "let's have a seat and rest for a bit before heading back home."

Leading her towards the large fountain, Basil allowed Amber to take a seat before following in pursuit. Like an instant reaction, the young mouse moved closer to her lover, resting her head on his shoulder. It warmed his heart as she did this, in fact it always did.

"This has been such a wonderful evening, Basil, truly," Amber complimented softly as she looked out towards the beautiful scenery before them.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, my dear," he answered, placing a gently kiss on her head. "In fact, all of this was for a certain occasion."

"Really?" Peaking her interest, Amber lifted her head so that she could focus on Basil properly. "To what occasion was all of this for?"

Though his heart began to race due to nerves, Basil did his best to remain calm and confident, just as Dawson has told him to do. It also helped that the excitement in Amber's chocolate brown eyes remained strong as he took her hands into his own. It was now or never, he reminded himself once more.

"Amber…," he began, taking a deep breath so he could keep himself collected, "no words could even properly describe how blessed I feel to have you in my life. Through the thick and thin, you remained by my side and never once lost faith in me. I have realized now that you are my strength. It is you that keeps me going. And if it is all the same to you, I am determined to keep it that way. That is if you'll let me. I'm not perfect and I have my flaws, but still you accepted that and that is why I ask you this…" Finishing his speech, Basil slid from off the bench and dropped to one knee in front of the young mouse. Keeping hold of one hand, he reached into the pocket of his coat and pulled out the black box. Before even seeing what was inside, Amber knew right away what Basil's intention was and she smiled brightly while she watched him open the lid to reveal a delicate diamond engagement ring tucked neatly inside.

"Amber, will you marry me and allow me the chance to forever be your faithful husband?" he finally asked.

For a moment all Amber could do was sit there in shock as she did her best to fight back the tears of joy. This is the moment she had been waiting for almost two years and it had finally come at last. Taking a ragged breath, she smiled down at him and nodded.

"Yes," she finally answered, the tears slowly falling down her cheeks. "I thought you'd never ask."

Taking the ring from the box, Basil carefully slipped it onto her proper figure. Without any warning, he was soon pushed back as Amber jumped on him causing them to fall to the ground with such happiness and laughter. Before the detective could utter a word, Amber caught his lips with her own in a passionate kiss. This moment was theirs and their alone. No one else mattered; in fact no one else really existed for they were in their own world. When they departed, Basil began to move so that he was now on top of Amber. After brushing away a few loose strand of hair from her face, he gave his lover another loving kiss.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you ask me that," Amber finally said as she smiled up at her fiancé

"Well, you no longer have to wait and now, you are forever mine."

More tears of happiness began to stream down her face before she finally said, "I've always been yours." Placing a hand behind Basil's head, Amber pulled him close as they kissed deeply and passionately once more.


End file.
